


Septiplier Christmas Compilation

by scribblw



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not YouTubers, Cabins, Camping, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Established Relationship, Family Angst, Ficmas, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I know it's a bit late for this but screw it, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Let's see if I have the self-discipline, M/M, Mentioned/Referenced Homophobia, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Pre-smut, Septiplier - Freeform, Snow, Tons of fluff honestly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter Break, YouTube, smol beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: A bunch of Christmasey one shots that I'll try to post once a day in the few days left until Christmas, and maybe a few after that. I'm not sure how well I'll do with this but I'm really excited and I'll do my best to get a bunch in here. Drop some suggestions in the comments if you want anything in particular. Merry Christmas!!





	1. Love Can Grow on Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~ Starting with something kind of short and sweet. (^New and improved title for this one :3)
> 
> Kudo for attractive people** who love animals. (;;;;; Comment for attractive people WITH animals. (;;;;;  
> (**Attractive = people with animals)

It was practically Christmas and it was over 16 degrees outside (celcius). The warm weather was usually something that Sean could enjoy during short trips to L.A for work, but right now it just felt oppressive. He was stuck in L.A on a trip that was supposed to have taken three days and had already kept him there over a week, and it was draining him of all the giddy energy that the holidays usually had him brimming with. There wasn't a lot that he usually did around Christmas with his family, but it was hard to be away from familiarity and home and to not be able to get a tree or decorate, which was the kind of thinking that had him pulling into a little Christmas tree lot in a slower, commercial bit of the city when he'd only gone out for groceries. 

He wasn't sure if anyone would even be there since it was almost nine (Jack had been working all day and had just gotten back to the little apartment his work was paying for while he was there when he realized that he was out of food), but it wasn't like he had room for any kind of tree anyways. Still, he parked next to the squared off tree lot and got out of the rental car, scuffing his heels against the pavement and looking around at all the Christmas lights around the lot that were turned off and the little shack that was probably locked for the night. He was about to turn around and get back in the car when the door to the shack opened and a guy in a black tshirt and jeans came out to meet him. 

Sean suddenly felt a bit trapped and was trying not to feel anxious when he got distracted by a pretty golden lab running out with the guy. The dog came straight to him and started snuffling at his pant leg and he reached down automatically to pet it, grinning at the way her tongue lolled out of her mouth as he stroked her head and said hello.

He almost forgot about the guy who was probably the dog's owner until he was standing right in front of him and Sean looked up at wide shoulders, dark, messy hair, a sharp, stubbled jaw, and deep, friendly brown eyes. He suddenly felt a little too warm in the gray sweatshirt he'd put on after getting back to the apartment and got the urge to adjust the beanie covering most of his hair. Instead he kept subtly petting the dog and tried not to choke when he heard the guy's voice.

“Hey there. Did you want to buy a tree?”

Again, he felt incredibly awkward about wasting this guy's time when he couldn't really even get a tree, but he just swallowed and looked down at his hand, playing with the dog's soft ears before trying a glance back at the guy's face.

“Um, could ya' tell me how much t'ey are?”

“Sure.” He started walking back over to the trees and pointed out a few different sections as he talked, with Sean trailing shyly behind.

“These ones in the middle range from twenty to thirty depending on size, these little table-toppers here are 15, and the rest are 45.”

Jack was just kicking himself for even asking –he should have just said no thanks but he couldn't back out now; he was in too deep, and the guy was being really helpful and nice, and he'd probably been just about to close when Jack pulled up, he could at least get one of the really little ones..

He'd stopped petting the dog for a minute while he was thinking and it nudged at his arm until he got the hint and put his hand back on its head, making the guy watching laugh a bit and scold the dog playfully.

“Don't mind Chica, she just loves meeting new people, don't you, Princess?” He cooed at her until she ran over to him and he dropped down to her level to give her full-body pets, accepting a few wet doggy kisses and baby talking some more. The whole thing was making Jack's heart beat a little harder, and he couldn't help thinking that this was the most attractive man he'd met in a while –maybe ever. But even if he thought that a guy as handsome and charming would be at all interested in him, he wouldn't know how to find out without sounding like a complete idiot. He could hardly keep from sounding like an idiot while just buying a stinking tree.

“I think I'll jus' take one o' the little ones.”

“Sure thing.”

Mr. Perfect grabbed a good looking table-topper and got a plastic bag to put it in for easy transport, leaving Jack to stand for a minute and pet Chica somewhat morosely, knowing he'd have to leave and he wouldn't be able to say anything that he might or might not want to.

He was being given his tree and was about to grab out his wallet when the guy stopped him, smiling a bit cheekily.

“You know what, don't worry about it. I'll just have to throw out most of the rest of these anyways; there's not much business left this late in the season.”

Jack was a bit nonplussed and surprised out of some of his timidity

“You sure?”

The smiles he was receiving were enough to melt the north pole, he was sure.

“Yeah, of course. But I think Chica here will be heartbroken if you leave here without so much as a name..”

Was he being flirted with? Was that what was happening?

“It's Sean. I mean, sometimes I go by Jack, but-”

“Sean.”

Man, that sounded good coming from him.

“My name's Mark, thanks so much for asking.”  
He was being snarked at and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

“Hey, I'm just here for Chica, remember?”

That got him a little laugh and the guy'- Mark's eyes when he laughed practically sparkled, it was awesome.

Jack went home with a tree he had nowhere to put and a number in his phone he was itching to use. 

 

He had to go back again for groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I've never been to L.A but I tried.
> 
> <333 Thanks for reading, leave some love if you enjoyed. More to come soon, I promise we'll get a lot more festive, just bear with me. ;;;;;;;  
> 


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engagement fluff!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day two!! Yeah, it took a while...  
> But hey! We're back with these adorable doos. <33

Mark was ridiculously overdressed even for the crisp morning, bundled up in sweats overtop of his jeans and at least three sweaters as he shuffled his way downstairs to where his Irish cutie™ had started making breakfast, and Jack immediately took the liberty of laughing at him.

“Didn't you grow up in a forest?” he teased, unable to resist the pout already making it's way on to his fiancee's sleep-rumpled face. 

“Not in a forest!”

“No?”

Sean's baiting was spoiled by the massive grin on his face, the domesticity and ease of the situation filling him with excitement and just so much love for this goofball of a man. He hadn't expected how much he would love having Mark in his parents' house, but it just felt right, especially now that they had the house to themselves for the day since his parents were with some friends for a big holiday shindig and had thought that the boys would rather have a quiet day to spend together. (They had been right.)

Mark had had some reservations about coming with Sean to Ireland to visit but he'd known that it couldn't be anything but perfect, because Mark was perfect and he couldn't imagine spending Christmas day without him. –“I don't want to take away from your time with your family..” “You are my family. And you know my parents love ya' already. They want t' see us before they come over fer the wedding.” 

Now he had a big, warm teddy bear up against his back, arms around his waist and a hand pressed to his stomach, while he finished with the omelettes. Then he had them dished up and on the table and Mark was sitting down and pulling him down into his hips to settle diagonally across his lap. They had breakfast and then relocated to the living room to lounge on the sofa with the t.v humming some kind of Christmas special in the background, Mark pulling Jack down into his lap once again and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“What do you want to do today?”

 

They were supposed to be shoveling snow but that hadn't lasted long. Mark had shoveled for a few minutes and then insisted Jack take his turn, while he ran off and started rolling up the base for a snowman. When it was getting difficult to roll by himself, he went and got Jack's attention, packing some snow in his hands and pitching it at him, ending up throwing too high and hitting him in the back of the head, snow exploding all over shoulders and down the back of his coat.

“Whoops.”

He took off a second before the shock wore off, and Sean cursed and chased after him, grabbing up snow to shove down the back of his shirt, before Mark got some down the front of Jack's pants.

They ended up rolling the rest of the snowman, and Jack got some rocks out of the driveway and stole Mark's hat to put on it after giving it eyes and a tiny little six pack.

“I don't think we have any sticks,” he remarked, and Mark eyed the six pack suspiciously.

“If it's supposed to be me, we need logs.”

Jack laughed at the dour look on his face and Mark tackled him into the snow, making him laugh even harder.

“Sure we do,” he said between giggles, and pulled Mark's face down to kiss him before he started flexing.

It wasn't the most comfortable place to make out, but Mark was in no hurry, making sure he got to lay a kiss on every inch of Sean's face, paying extra attention to his cold-flushed cheeks, until he was finally shoved off so they could make a snowman for Sean with some grass that Mark spent ten minutes digging out on it's head and a lumpy rectangular thing that looked like some kind of giant caterpillar –“What do you mean, it looks exactly like Chica!!”

 

The romp in the snow left them both wet and uncomfortable –“Why'd you have'ta put it down my pants?!”– so they hurried inside to change and decided (Mark decided for them) that it would be better to have a shower first, practically speaking. (Jack didn't really buy that, but he let Mark believe that he did.) And then they'd just sat down again to watch a movie –“Gremlins is totally a Christmas movie. Don't wanna hear you yabbin' about it.”– when Jack's parents got home.

His mom came in with some groceries, which the boys went out to help bring in from the car, and she dragged Mark in to help her with dinner while Jack sat at the table and watched them getting the food ready. Mark was such a charmer, really. Sean loved to watch him with people, with friends or fans or total strangers, Mark just thrived on interaction, and it was especially nice to see him chatting up Jack's own mother, Mark's future in-law, when he was Mark Edward McLoughlin-Fischbach. (Sean had to pinch himself every time he thought about the name, but it was really happening.) 

Dinner was nice, if a bit quiet. Mark watched Sean eating his calzone and shooting him appreciative glances and had to squeeze his leg under the table. The atmosphere was just a little bit strained; he knew that Sean's family just wasn't as close as his and that was fine, it didn't mean they loved each other less, but it was hard not to want to interfere. He contented himself with getting Sean to bed early, and they sat on top of the blankets just talking and being happy with the other's company for a while. 

There were some candles that had mysteriously appeared in their room and Sean suddenly got an idea and got up to light them, practically bouncing up and down, while Mark watched and waited to see what had gotten him so excited. Then his fiancee reached into his suitcase and pulled out a little box in red wrapping paper and hopped back onto the bed, handing it to him.

“What's this?”

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, sitting with his legs folded in front of him.

“You're supposed t' open it, silly; m' not gonna just tell you.”

“It's not even Christmas Eve yet, babe. You sure you don't want to wait?”

“I can't though,” he whined.

“Just open it, ya doof.”

He pulled the wrapping off to find a small, black velvet box and glanced up at Sean's excited/nervous eyes, which were trained on his face as he took off the little square lid and saw a gorgeous black ring with rows of tiny diamonds on either side of a heart-shaped ruby. 

“Sean..” 

It was breath-taking, really. 

“You know... I already proposed.”

Jack shoved him lightly, grinning at him through watery eyes and seeing Mark's cloud up as well before he was being kissed with more genuine adoration than he ever had before.

“I love it.”

“And you'll wear it?”

“I can't wait to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow.


	3. Sleeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm very sorry for the wait but the universe has just been against me.
> 
> There's just a bit of angst in this one, because it makes the fluff just so much sweeter. <33  
> I do want to warn you though that there are some mentions of self-harm and homophobia (as well as a bit of language but whatever).  
> Please exercise some caution and know yourself and what you will and won't be okay with.  
> And as always, thanks so much for sticking with this and just for reading. :) MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Jack was just getting back to his dorm with a few bags of groceries when he heard a skype notification going off on his phone. He shoved the food in his mini fridge (it had been his only going away gift from his family when he moved out of the country to go to college) and brought up skype on his laptop, seeing a few new messages.

Merk: My pos dorm mates are fucking throwing parties the whole break

Merk: can’t believe we have two weeks off and I wont get any sleep

Jack: Just your luck. Most of my dorm went on vacation.

Merk: Seeaaannn

Jack: Yes?

Merk: SSSSeeeahhhnnn

Jack: Fine quit saying my name

Merk: SSSSSEEEEAAAAANNNN

Jack: Shut up you doofus, I said you could stay.

Merk: <3333

Jack shook his head at the screen and closed it, smiling in spite of himself.

“Dork.”

He decided to get changed and pulled off his coat, glancing at the lines of scars on his forearm before forcing his eyes away and looking at himself as little as possible while he hurried into some skinny jeans and a tshirt, immediately pulling a jumper on over it while forcing down the rising anxiety. 

The knock on his door came about an hour later, while Sean was sitting on his messy bed with a textbook and trying to get in at least a little time to study, a second before the door opened for a bright-eyed half Korean, half American announcing, “Room service,” and waggling his eyebrows mischiveously. 

He jumped onto Sean’s bed, bouncing a few times and jostling the book in Sean’s lap before he moved it onto his desk and jumped up to bounce on his room mate’s bed like a trampoline, barely avoiding hitting his head on the ceiling, while Mark stood and jumped on his, both of them whooping and laughing like idiots.

Mark was always just the thing to cheer Jack up.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, seeing as it was hilarious), Mark managed to slam the top of his head into the ceiling that Jack had thus far avoided, and dropped down on his knees, groaning like he had brain damage while Sean just laughed even louder, sitting down before he fell off from how hard he was laughing. 

“Hey, that’s not funny!” Mark protested, trying to kick at him across the space between the beds while still clutching his head.

“Seriously, that hurt like hell.”

“Fine, ya big baby,” he conceded, grinning, and grabbed a bag of peas from the fridge to throw at him, thinking they’d have to do since he didn’t have anything frozen. He made sure he was out of kicking range again before adding, “You jus’ can’t stand ta injure you’re ego.”

“Hey!” Mark was suitably indignant and, though Jack was now across the (admittedly small) room, tried to kicking him anyways.

He settled for grabbing Sean’s wallet off the desk and waving it at him, warding him off from grabbing it with his outstretched leg.

“Just for that, you’re buying me dinner,” he said impishly, getting his phone out to order their customary hang-out meal of pizza.

“And you say I’m the wife in this relationship,” Sean muttered, leaving him to it since it was his turn to buy anyway. 

 

They got the pizza and hooked up Mark’s old Nintendo, one of the few gaming consoles college students such as them could afford, sitting at the head of Sean’s bed and playing on the little tv that was on Sean’s desk. 

Mark ate most of the pizza just to be a dick (Sean didn’t usually eat much anyways and felt weird eating much around anyone except Mark), and Sean kicked his ass at Smash Bros, and when they took turns on Super Mario Bros. Then the worn out, glitchy thing stopped working at around 3 am, and they decided to call it a night.

Changing around eachother shouldn’t really have been awkward, especially since Mark knew about the majority of Jack’s scars, but they always made him feel like such a let down, and that was something he never wanted to be to Mark. He avoided it as long as he could, until Mark had already dressed for bed, pulling off the majority of his clothes unashamedly, and then gone to the bathroom. Sean took his shirt off and tried to rush into his sleeping pants while Mark was gone but somehow ended up getting his legs tangled and falling on his face between the beds, letting out a little squeak. 

Mark was alerted by the crashing noise and peeked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush to see a distinctly frazzled Irishman lying in a mess on the floor. He quickly finished brushing and went to help him up, not noticing how Sean tensed against him until he saw the fresh lines of cuts on Jack’s arms.

“You’re hurting yourself again?” He kept his voice gentle and glanced around at Sean’s torso and (for a fraction of a second) thighs before he was able to pull up his pjs, but thankfully (though it still made him hurt to see the old scars) only noticed the faded marks and lines in Jack’s skin.

He looked back at the red, angry cuts on his arm and gently soothed his fingers over the irritated skin, seeing Jack’s hands slightly shaking.

“When did you do this?”

“Las’ week.” Sean let out a shaky breath and sighed, not even wanting to lie anymore.

“Sean... You know you have to tell me when things make you feel like this. You can vent to me; I want to know.”

“It wasn’ so bad this time, it’d jus’ been a while.”

He was worried that that sounded bad --he didn’t want to hurt himself, it was just something he’d been so used to-- but Mark only nodded understandingly.

“I know; it’ll take some time. You just have to talk to me.”

Sean nodded and took a deep breath.

“I told my parents ‘m bi. At thanksgivin’.”

“What did they say?”

“Basic’lly what I s’pected, that ‘m a fucking cunt and don’ bother comin’ home again.”

Mark took a sharp breath and squeezed his side, wanting some reassurance for himself that his best friend was there and that he was okay.

“I’m sorry.”

Sean shook his head, starting to think about how Mark was holding him, one hand still stroking lightly at his forearm, holding it up by Mark’s shoulder, and the other right above his hip.

“‘M gonna put a shirt on,” he muttered, pulling away just slightly and feeling how Mark hesitated to let him go. 

Then Mark stepped back, and Sean turned to quickly grab a tshirt from his drawer and bounce onto his knees on his bed, looking up at Mark and patting the space beside him.

Mark smiled slightly and crawled onto the bed with him as Sean moved back to settle under the covers and try to make room on the (extremely narrow) bed. They had to cuddle up pretty close for them both to fit, but neither of them minded.


	4. Hearth and Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of smut to help you keep warm. ;;;;;)  
> Warning for sexual content following unbelievable tension. ;;; (With our boys, what else would it be??)  
> This bit is a little suggestive but innocent so for now you can read on without fear.

“Jack!!” 

As soon as Sean stepped inside the door he was immediately greeted with shouts and a tackle hug from an over-excited Swede. 

“Hey, man.” He chuckled and let Felix thump him on the back with a bit too much enthusiasm. There were people everywhere, most of whom he recognized, and plates of food being passed around. There were Christmas decorations all over and about a ton of cookies cut into festive shapes. Sean took a cup of punch from PJ and Emma that tasted like it had some Irish charm, and Peej winked at him.

Jack glanced over the bunches of people in the living room who were sitting and standing around the couches, wearing colorful sweaters and floofy hats and passing around plates of Christmasey goodies. He sipped at his punch and scanned the sparse crowd of faces, almost turning a full circle before he finally landed on the expectant face of his boyfriend, making his eyes immediately brighten.

They were still for another moment, this one full of relief and appreciation as Jack admired the line of Mark's shoulders and let his eyes linger on the curve of his thigh in the dark, sinfully tailored suit, drinking him in greedily after not seeing Mark for what felt like years. The buzz of the party seemed to quiet around them, and Jack wished with his entire being that they could really be alone. Mark's dark eyes returned his appraisal with a want that made Jack shiver, and then he was advancing on him with something in his step that looked predatory.

It was hard not to just melt into him the moment he felt Mark's touch. But there were people all around them, friends, and he still had some sense of self-respect. Still, he allowed Mark's arm to wrap around him, pressing him into the warmth and familiarity of his boyfriend's chest. They both had to let out a sigh and soak each other in before they could finally rejoin the festivity, Sean still tucked into Mark's side and feeling warm.

 

Felix found them hanging around the edges, trying to observe their friends and keep to themselves, and managed to rope them into an improv game with Ken and the Grumps. They commandeered a coffee table and set up cards with prompts on them, most of them holiday themed but all designed to make them all look like idiots.

It wasn't a completely new thing to Sean (and thankfully he was experienced in making an idiot of himself), but improv wasn't exactly his forte and it wasn't Felix's or Ken's either. They weren't exactly averse to playing along though, and Sean had a good time just watching Mark goofing off, staying close to him and reveling in the chance to make him laugh. They were both worn out from a long week that had seemed to be filled with nothing but running around non-stop, with no time for each other, but it was good to have some normal, relaxed time with their friends, which was a rare thing to get with most of the people there, who'd come out especially for the holidays.

Jack was grinning all the way through the game, which lasted long enough for him to get through a few more cups of punch.

More and more, he was noticing the tiredness in his boyfriend's eyes, along with a soft, gentle look that was saved just for him and always managed to stir up a different kind of warmth inside of him. That combined with the covertly copious amount of alchohol in his system was sending him all the signals he needed to grab onto Mark and get them both home, but Holly and the Grumps, who were hosting, insisted that they at least stay for cake and the official toast.

For once in his life, Sean had to decline on the cake as all he could think about was getting Mark all to himself, while the man was attached to his hip and giving him deep, bedroomy eyes, and they waited it out in the dining room until everyone was gathered up and Holly poured a few bottles' worth of champagne. He was barely paying attention to the actual words (not that he didn't appreciate them), he just drank when he was apparently s'posed to and watched Mark who was still watching him over the rim of his glass with a bit of a flush making it's way onto his face, thinking he'd never seen anything more utterly attractive.

Every move that Mark made was having an effect on him at that point, which wasn't helped by the volumes of sinful things being written in the man's dark eyes. Sean was having a hard time keeping his head straight and just sipped at his drink in a kind of daze until Mark gently took it from his hand. 

“Mark,” he sighed, tugging on the hem of his jacket as Mark set their half-finished drinks on the table. 

“Will ye take me home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to end up being pretty long so you can take part 1 for now I guess.
> 
> We are approaching New Year's my friends, and with it the resuscitation of the beast of education.  
> So I'll probably try to keep up my updates until then but once school starts it'll slow down a bit.  
> For now, thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think of this little project in the comments down below. <333
> 
> Up Next: SIN  
> Can I not maintain any sense of purity?? Is nothing sacred?  
> Nope. :P


End file.
